


I’ve Got You

by WolfandOwl



Series: Werewolf Richie [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Breeding, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Werewolf Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfandOwl/pseuds/WolfandOwl
Summary: Richie and Eddie make a shocking discovery.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Werewolf Richie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050338
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	I’ve Got You

Eddie groaned as he massaged his temples, attempting to soothe his pounding headache. Going back to work after their second battle with Pennywise had been a terrible idea. Not only did it diminish his time with Richie; it was also affecting their sex life. More often than not, Eddie came home after a stressful day at work, only wanting to shower and turn in for the night. 

Richie, of course, never pushed him, and was happy to simply spoon at night. Whenever they did have sex, it was normal, human sex. Not “crazy werewolf sex” as Richie liked to call it. On top of it all, Eddie was constantly nauseous, unable to keep anything down. Many mornings, he would be hugging the toilet seat while Richie stroked his back. He was rarely sick, but Eddie figured it was a bad case of the stomach bug. 

***

Sunlight steamed in through the curtains, causing Eddie to groan. A few more minutes in bed sounded heavenly, but his bladder strongly protested. Careful not to wake Richie, Eddie slid out of bed and padded into the bathroom. 

After emptying his bladder, Eddie thoroughly scrubbed his hands at the sink, pausing after he dried them. At first, he was unsure of what he was seeing, but as he turned to the side, it became clear: he had a belly. Naturally, after moving in with Richie and expanding his food preferences, he had gained a few pounds, but this was new. His briefs hung low on his waist, pushed lower in the front by the pooch in his belly, and curiosity got the best of him. He gently brought a hand to his belly, caressing the bulge and pressing down softly. Instead of the soft squishiness of fat, his belly was firm, having almost zero give. 

Panic washed over him. What if he had cancer? What if he was dying? Eddie rushed into the bedroom, shaking Richie awake. “Eds? What’s wrong?” Richie asked, eyes wide in response to Eddie’s fear. “There’s something wrong with me!” Eddie half shouted, voice shrill with panic. Richie looked him up and down, searching for any evidence of injury. “Where, Eddie? Talk to me, baby”.

Eddie shakily grabbed Richie’s hand, bringing it to his belly. “What if it’s a tumor?” Eddie whispered, voice wobbly. Richie gently prodded the bump, before going stiff. Eddie paused, unsure of Richie’s reaction, before yelping when the other man buried his nose in the curve of his neck. Soft purring began to rumble from Richie’s chest, and his hand gently rubbed Eddie’s belly. 

“Uh... Rich?” Eddie squeaked. “What’s going on?” Richie gently licked the scar on Eddie’s neck from his bite, before pulling away. “Eddie, baby. I don’t know how, but you’re pregnant, honey”. Eddie quickly backed away, staring at Richie in shock. “No, Richie, I can’t be. I’m a man!” Richie winced, reaching out and caressing Eddie’s hand. 

“I smelled something different in your scent a few weeks ago, but I could never place it. Now I remember how pregnant people smell: sweet and mellow, like flowers”. Richie slowly met Eddie’s eyes. “You smell the same, Eds”. Eddie stared back at Richie, before looking down at his belly. From this angle, it looked even bigger. Hesitantly, he brought a hand to the side of his belly, feeling the gentle swell. Tears filled his eyes and he smiled, sniffling gently. 

“We’re having a baby?” He whispered. He met Richie’s eyes, and the other man nodded, grinning brightly. “We’re gonna be dads, Spaghetti!”

*** 

After almost a month of convincing Eddie to go to the doctor, he finally relented, agreeing only if his condition was kept a secret. Of course, Richie and the doctor’s practice agreed, resulting in Eddie currently laying on an examination table in a gown. He nervously gripped Richie’s hand, waiting for the doctor to come in. 

A soft knock filled the room before a smiling woman walked in. “Hello, I’m Dr. Goshen, nice to meet you”. Richie and Eddie greeted her politely, before she sat on the stool next to them. “So your chart says that you’re here for an ultrasound to confirm your pregnancy. Eddie blushed and nodded, laying a hand on his bump. “We’d also like an idea of how far along I am,” he explained. “We thought I was two months, but I look a little big for that, right?” 

“Well, let’s have a look,” Dr. Goshen said, before wheeling a sonogram machine over, Eddie lifted his gown, and the doctor’s eyebrows lifted. “My goodness. You’re showing quit a bit. We would generally see this around four to five months”. Richie reassuringly squeezed Eddie’s shoulder, before looking at the doctor. “We did some calculations, and we think our little miracle happened around two months ago. Is there a reason why he would be so big already?” Eddie swatted Richie’s leg, scowling at him. 

Dr. Goshen chuckled. “Well, there could be a number of reasons: the main two being that Eddie is further along in the pregnancy than you think, or he’s having multiple”. Both men fell silent, staring at the doctor. She spread some jelly on Eddie’s belly, causing him to hiss. “Sorry, it’s cold,” she laughed, bringing the wand to his belly before pressing down. Fuzzy shapes filled the screen, and three pairs of eyes watched intently. 

The wand gently slid across Eddie’s belly, before stopping below his belly button. “We have a baby here...” Dr. Goshen mumbled, staring at the screen. Eddie gasped, grabbing Richie’s hand. A soft whooshing sound filled the room, and Eddie sucked in a breath. “What’s that?” He asked. Dr. Goshen smiled. “That’s the baby’s heartbeat”.

Eddie glanced at Richie, noticing a tear slipping down his cheek. “Oh!” The doctor exclaimed. “Here’s another one!” Eddie’s eyes widened and he stared down at his belly. The wand moved more, before pausing. “And there’s another here!” Richie gasped, leaning forward in his seat. “Triplets, Eds!” Dr. Goshen nodded. “All looking good and healthy so far. It appears that you’re correct with the conception time. Multiple babies greatly decreases room in the womb, which causes growth to be noticeable sooner”. She printed out a copy of the sonogram for them, before scheduling another appointment and sending them on their way.

Richie glanced at Eddie on the ride home, worried because he’d been silent for so long. “You good, Eddie?” Eddie looked sharply at him. “I can’t have three babies, Richie!” Richie sighed, grabbing Eddie’s hand. “Yes you can, Eds. You’re the strongest and bravest person I know.”

***

Eddie writhed on the bed, moaning as Richie pounded into him. The werewolf’s tongue dragged across his heavy belly, and Eddie winced as he felt a strong kick. “Look how well you took my come, baby,” Richie growled. “All bred up with my pups”. Eddie moaned, gripping Richie’s fur. “Only for you, Rich. Only want to have your pups”. 

Richie snarled, breathing in Eddie’s sweet scent and rubbing his belly with a clawed hand. His pups were active, kicking against him. “Gonna fill you up again, baby!” He howled, knotting Eddie and filling him to the brim with his seed. Eddie cried out as his own release splattered across his belly. 

Eddie grunted as Richie turned them on their sides, before sighing softly when one of the werewolf’s hands settled on the side of his huge belly. “My Eds. My pups”. Eddie smiled. “Yeah, Rich. Yours”.


End file.
